Sembilan lima belas
by Hydrassea
Summary: Handa menempel di punggungnya. Naru hampir terjerembab ke semak-semak. Telinga Hiro menjerit pedih setiap Handa melantunkan suara emasnya. Malam yang berat untuk Kido Hiroshi, sepertinya. (Hiro/Handa).


Barakamon

by Satsuki Yoshino

This fic

by Fujouri

Warn : boys love, ooc, bad diction, etc.

Based on chapter 74

.

.

Desa Nanattekago, sejak pukul delapan malam lebih lima belas menit, terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Setidaknya, salah seorang penduduk yang berniat mengembalikan piring ke rumah kepala desa sedang tak berjalan santai di pinggir rerumputan, atau segerombolan anak-anak—ditambah tiga remaja—sedang absen ngapel ke rumah guru kaligrafi hanya untuk meracau, dan seorang kakek bersemangat tidak masuk lewat jendela hanya untuk mengantarkan konomon se-plastik penuh.

Karena malam itu, kepala desa dengan murah hati mengundang seluruh warga berkumpul dalam rangka selamatan, _selamatan_ karena desa mereka menjadi _peringkat terakhir_ di lomba lari estafet rentang umur.

"UNTUK NANATTAKE, BERSULANG!"

Kepala desa berteriak lantang, diikuti seluruh bapak-bapak yang bersorak girang. Wajah mereka sudah kelewat merah, dan entah sudah keberapa kali dialog seperti diatas berkumandang sejak jam delapan tadi. Semuanya gembira, setidaknya para bapak-bapak karena bisa sepuasnya menenggak bir simpanan Iwao, paman preman penjual bir.

(Sementara sang paman sendiri, yang juga tersangka mengapa desa mereka menjadi peringkat terakhir dan kabur dari kenyataan dengan menulis pesan melarikan diri di atas pasir, hanya terpuruk menyedihkan di sudut ruang dengan badan terikat tali.)

Di dekat beranda, dengan punggung yang menempel di dipan kayu, Hiroshi tersenyum santai. Segelas jus baru tergenggam di tangan, barusan diganti karena Miwa dengan seenak udelnya mencemplungkan ikan ke dalamnya.

"Kak Hiro, jus ikannya enak tidak?"

Suara cempreng di sebelah telinganya membuat Hiro mendelik ganas. Tawa Miwa menyembur setelahnya.

"Bodoh, rasanya jadi asin, tahu tidak,"

"Hahaha! Kak Hiro sendiri yang mukanya minta dijahili,"

Hiro mendengus. Tak apa, dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah-tingkah tak biasa—dan seringnya membuat Hiro kesal setengah mati—oleh gadis preman—turunan ayahnya. Gen memang hebat—maniak bisbol ini, ataupun gadis kacamata yang sejak Sensei datang kesini, selalu saja memberikannya tatapan tajam dengan aura pembunuh bayaran di sekelilingnya, ataupun bocah-bocah berisik yang senang menyiksa diri dengan main tarzan-tarzanan tepat di atas sungai penuh batu.

Hiro kembali menatap sekelilingnya, terlebih mulai menikmati ketika Handa dan wajah memerahnya tampak di ujung mata. Hiro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba menebak-nebak apakah pemuda ini begitu tak tahan alkohol karena, lihatlah wajah mabuknya yang parah itu.

Begitu menggemaskan ketika pipi pucatnya berbenturan dengan rona merah menjalar. Hm, sepertinya hangat—

Ya, ya, Hiro mulai gila ketika berpikir kalau Sensei itu menggemaskan.

"Hei Miwa, aku belum paham dengan—"

Dan Hiro menemukan angin ketika menoleh ke kanan. Dilihatnya mantan lawan bicaranya itu tengah mengganggu Akki yang serius bermain game di ps kecilnya di sisi ujung lain beranda. Sialan benar gadis itu, jika dibutuhkan malah mengilang seperti dedemit.

Hiro hendak kembali melanjutkan kegiataan observasinya (kegiatan mencuci mata jika melihat Handa) sebelum tangan mungil—yang sehari-harinya memiliki tenaga abnormal—menarik ujung kaos nya.

"Hiroshi,"

Naru mengucek matanya sambil bergumam setengah tak sadar. Hiro menatapnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau mengantuk?" Hiro bertanya hal yang sudah pasti sepertinya, berhubung cairan kental bening yang dinamakan iler sudah menggantung di ujung bibir Naru.

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Hiro sebagai lelaki dewasa pun mengucapkan hal simpel.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku mau pulang. Kakek tak datang malam ini. Kau harus mengantarku,"

Sejenak Hiro berpikir, betapa tak biasanya gadis kecil ini sudah mengantuk berat sementara jarum jam dinding dengan hiasan kerosuke milik kepala desa masih belum menyentuh angka sepuluh. Naru sudah terlalu banyak memakai tenaganya untuk berlari tadi siang, sepertinya. Gadis kecil ini sudah berjuang keras.

"Baiklah," Hiro mengacak surai keemasan yang agak identik dengan miliknya disertai senyum lebar. Kunciran sebelah yang memang sudah kendor pun bertambah abstrak bentuknya.

"Hiroshi!"

Pemuda kelewat biasa itu baru akan mengenakan sendalnya ketika kepala desa menghampiri.

"Sekalian bawa Sensei bersamamu,"

"MAAF!?"

Hiro menjawab kalimat enteng itu dengan tenaga berlebih. Sang ayah tambun sedikit menghela nafasnya, dan aroma alkohol tercium sampai ke hidung Hiro.

"Coba lihat dia? Tak kasihan? Sensei itu tak kuat alkohol. Sudahlah, bawa dia pulang. Lagian rumah Naru dan Sensei searah,"

Akhirnya, sebagai anak laki-laki yang baik dan tampan, Hiro melaksanakan titah ayahnya dengan sekali anggukan tak ikhlas. Dilepasnya kembali sendal jepit hasil temuan di sungai, dan berjalan menghampiri Handa dengan muka mengernyit.

"Sensei,"

Hiro menjongkok, menepuk pipi Handa yang tertidur pulas dengan botol bir dipelukan. Meringkuk di bawah meja seperti korban gempa bumi.

"Sensei,"

Dua kali panggilan dan Handa masih memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

Tak ingin bertele-tele dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi—seperti kepala seorang gadis kecil yang mengantuk berbenturan dengan dinding beton karena terlalu lama menunggu—akhirnya Hiro mengangkut tubuh kurus itu di atas punggung.

(Jus yang mengalir dari gelas digenggaman Tama tidak mengarah ke mulutnya dan diproses menjadi urin, melainkan mengucur di atas rok dan merembes sampai ke lantai. Kesalahan fatal saat Hiro—dan tuyul di punggungnya—melintas di depan mata Tama, sepertinya.)

.

.

Di perjalanan malam yang sedikit mencekam, Hiro kerepotan.

Bukan hanya karena Naru dan mata kurang dari lima wattnya yang membuat gadis kecil itu hampir-hampir bunuh diri tak sengaja ke parit, atau mencium pup Pucchi yang tergeletak cantik di tanah, atau menyerahkan diri untuk udang-udang yang sering mereka pancing—jika Hiro tak sigap menahan lengannya.

Tapi akar masalah dari masalahnya adalah, pria dewasa dengan jiwa bocah yang setengah tidur di punggungnya ini, yang belum pernah dekat dengan wanita ini, dan yang hanya punya satu orang teman ini, dari tadi terus-terusan meracau berbagai hal di dunia dengan suara keras. Telinga Hiro menjerit pedih.

"GRAA! KAWAFUJO BODOHH! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MAU!"

Handa mencengkram kuat punggung Hiro. Apabila kuku-kukunya panjang, mungkin saja kaos Hiro bisa sobek atasnya.

"TIDAK! JANGAN PERCAYA DIA! DIA DITABURI WIJEN!"

"DEMI TUHAN, BERISIK SENSEI!"

Hiro mengantukkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke jidat Handa. Masa bodohlah dengan kemungkinan geger otak atau tidaknya, Hiro tak ingin menyiksa telinga dan batinnya lebih dari ini.

(Dan sebenarnya, tadi Hiro ingin menepuk pantat Handa saja berhubung organ itu yang paling dekat dengan tangannya, tapi dia masih tak kuat iman jika harus dibilang orang mesum seumur hidup.)

Diam sebentar. Handa terdiam dengan kepala mendongak menyembah langit, dan berparas muka persis orang tak bernyawa. Bagian kening memerah. Salahkan Hiro dan kepala bajanya.

"Hiroshi,"

"Hei, Hiroshi,"

Kedamaian—sementara—membuat Hiro kesenangan, agaknya. Sampai-sampai mengabaikan cicit kecil Naru.

"Rumahku sudah sampai," Naru berujar sedikit jengkel. Ditatapnya Hiro yang lemot respon seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, ya ya. Masuklah ke dalam, cepatlah tidur, dan jangan sampai kakimu tersandung batu,"

"Ya," dia mengangguk kecil, kemudian—yang herannya masih memiliki kesadaran—untuk menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejekan.

"Jangan apa-apakan Sensei, Hiroshi. Dia tertidur di bahumu lho,"

Hiro dan wajah memerahnya ingin segera meneriaki, tapi bocah kecil itu sudah berlari masuk ke rumah, tak sabar ingin memeluk kakeknya yang sedang tiduran sambil mendengar radio malam.

"Dasar anak-anak tak tahu santun. Miwa sialan, membawa dampak buruk seperti itu," Hiro berujar gemas. Terdiam sebentar, lalu mulai menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tertidur?"

Desau angin malam menjawabnya. Sialan, Hiro tak perlu suasana dramatis seperti ini meskipun dia tak punya pacar.

Menghela nafas lelah—walaupun dia belum menjadi om-om yang punya banyak beban—Hiro memantapkan gendongannya. Rumah Handa masih agak jauh, dan mungkin saja tulang Hiro sudah keropos duluan sebelum sampai tujuan.

Hiro serius ketika dia berkata Handa menggendut waktu itu.

.

.

"Ngh,"

Mereka berjalan di samping segerombolan bunga liar ketika Handa melenguh kecil. Hiro melotot. Bukan apa-apa, tapi mulut Handa benar-benar berada tepat di telinganya.

"K-kau bangun?"

"Uh, pusing,"

Handa meletakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba di leher Hiro. Yang ditumpangi terlonjak tiba-tiba, dengan jantung yang menggedor-gedor napsu.

Handa memang merepotkan jika sedang mabuk ya. Catatan mental untuk Hiro ; jangan biarkan Handa minum alkohol lagi barang setetes.

Hanya suara gesekan alas sendal buluk hasil temuan yang berbentur dengan aspal, ditambah suara jangkrik mengisi kesunyian. Keringat Hiro menetes di pelipis, sedang perang batin dengan pikirannya yang mulai jogging kemana-mana.

"Hei,"

Gumaman—desahan—Handa masuk tepat mengarah ke lubang telinganya hingga ke pikiran. Rambut Hiro menegang sesaat.

"Y-ya?" ujarnya kaku. Tetap melangkah pelan.

Handa terdiam dengan lucunya. Di pelintirnya sehelai rambut Hiro menggunakan jari. Lalu mengusel-uselkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher pemuda yang menggendongnya itu.

(Lama-lama, Hiro bisa gila dengan tingkah gila Handa.)

"Kenapa, sensei? Tak sopan tahu bertingkah seperti itu pada orang yang lebih muda," ujar Hiro, berusaha menenangkan diri dan bersikap seperti Hiro yang biasa. Handa menghentikan gerakannya, lantas meletakkan dagu di pundak Hiro.

"Kamu..apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Eh?"

Batu kerikil tak sengaja tertendang, dan memang yang menghalangi jalan sudah harus ditendang. Hiro hanya memilih berucap 'eh' dan membiarkan Handa melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ke luar pulau kan. Jika lulus tes menjadi koki di restoran, kamu pasti akan pergi kan?"

"Ya,"

"Walaupun kau tidak lulus, kau masih akan tetap pergi ke luar pulau?"

"Ya,"

"Dan akan bermukim di sana?"

"Ya—tidak, belum tentu,"

Handa menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa harus pergi?"

"Kau tanya kenapa, seperti anak kecil saja," Hiro tertawa. "Tentu saja ingin mencari kerja bukan? Pulau bukan tempat yang baik untuk merasakan hidup yang lebih makmur, kau tahu,"

Hiro kembali memantapkan posisi gendongannya.

"Melaut, berternak, berkebun, menanam, menjadi kepala desa, dan berbagai hal mirip lainnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan di pulau. Walaupun begini, tentu saja aku tak ingin terus hidup tanpa tujuan. Maksudku—lihatlah, kau bilang aku bisa bangga dengan masakanku kan? Walaupun itu hanya sashimi biasa sih. Tapi, dengan itu pun aku punya tujuan dan cita-cita,"

"Ya,"

Lima menit dan Handa baru menjawabnya dengan desahan berat. Hiro tak salah. Hiro benar. Handa tak boleh egois. Dia tak boleh melarang pemuda itu pergi hanya karena rasa masakan yang akan dimakannya setiap hari mendatang akan berbeda. Dia tak boleh mengeluh hanya karena tak ada kawan sejawat yang bisa diajak kerjasama ketika beradu mulut dengan anak-anak SD desa tetangga. Dia harus mulai belajar memasak sendiri karena—

Karena akan tak ada lagi Kido Hiroshi di sampingnya. Hiroshi yang tak segan mengomentari miso timun buatannya dengan wajah mengkerut, Hiroshi yang selalu membawa cemilan dan membereskan rumah ketika akan ada acara, Hiroshi yang mengurusi bocah-bocah nakal desa Nanattekago, Hiroshi yang selalu ditatap tajam oleh Tama, Hiroshi yang berambut pirang, Hiroshi yang menjadi ketua klub bisbol, Hiroshi yang polos, Hiroshi yang senang ketika masakannya dipuji, Hiroshi yang tertawa lepas—

Hiroshi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Handa berada ditengah, ditengah alam nyata dan mimpi ketika mengatakannya. Dunianya menyatu, tak paham lagi mana yang ada di otaknya dan mana yang ada di hatinya. Satu hal yang terlihat jelas, Kido Hiroshi.

Hiro sedang membuka setengah pintu depan ketika Handa mengatakannya. Bahunya berat sebelah kanan, kepala Handa terkulai di atasnya. Hiro tak salah dengar. Hening malam yang jadi saksi, dan jangkrik yang biasanya menggelar konser tunggal pun berhenti.

Hiro membuka pintu lebih lebar. Suara deritnya terdengar sampai kejauhan, dan itulah untungnya hidup di desa. Hiro melepas sendalnya asal, menapakkan kaki dan menggulingkan Handa di kamar tidur. Seandainya Miwa dan Tama ada disini, betapa inginnya mereka mencoret muka polos Handa dengan spidol warna-warni.

Hiro terdiam. Mengelus helaian hitam itu perlahan.

"Ya—aku juga... kau manis sekali tahu, sialan,"

Malah umpatan yang dikeluarkannya. Hiro menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sensei, aku pulang ya. Besok muntahnya di toilet, jangan langsung di kamar tidur,"

"Hiro,"

Suara kecil itu menghentikan langkah ragu Hiro. Handa memanggilnya. Dalam mimpi, karena lelaki itu tengah melindur.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pergi,"

Hiro tergugu. Menatap Handa dengan sorot kosong.

"Kumohon,"

Hiro kembali duduk menghadapnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku—"

Sungguh, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di lantai sebagai tumpuan, mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, dan mencicip bibir tipis Handa.

"Berhentilah berkata begitu,"

Dahi dan hidungnya dipertemukan, bergumam kecil. Terkekeh ketika melihat Handa menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu kok,"

Dikecupnya dahi Handa, kemudian pangkal hidung, dan bulir air matanya yang menempel. Asin.

"Tapi aku tak janji tentang pergi keluar pulau itu ya,"

Ditatapnya Handa sedemikian dalam. Mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya. Dan mencium lagi bibirnya.

(Agaknya, Hiro ketagihan mencium Handa.)

"Selamat malam Sensei. Mimpi indah,"

Hiro tersenyum, berjalan keluar, dan menutup pelan pintu depan. Hawa dinginnya menusuk kulit. Bulu kuduk meremang. Hiro juga harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

"Hatsyu!"

Bersinnya terdengar jelas malam itu, ditonton ribuan bintang yang berkelip malu. Desa Nanattekago pada pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit hari itu begitu sepi. Setidaknya, hanya tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang berjalan cepat sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk yang terlihat disana.

Saat itu, hanya satu yang memenuhi otak standar Hiroshi ; Bagaimana dia harus memperlihatkan muka ketika berhadapan dengan Handa Seishuu besok pagi.

.

.

.

Berawal dari sebuah pemandangan, lalu terbayang berulang-ulang di otaknya, dan hatinya pun berkata demikian walau harga dirinya jelas-jelas menolak, akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan serius antara dunia lurus dan dunia belok, Tama pun berlari sprint mengejar Hiro yang membawa pulang Handa.

Rok panjang berwarna pastelnya berkibar semangat, terprovokasi oleh wajah pemiliknya yang bercucuran keringat. Tama menggunakan tubuh kurusnya untuk menembus dinginnya malam, berlari kencang di atas aspal yang banyak retakan. Scene lari-lari dramatis pun terulang, disertai pikiran-pikiran negatif yang melayang.

Dan akhirnya terlihatlah rambut hitam dan pirang itu berduaan, gendongan mesra di bawah sinar bulan. Tepat di depan rumah sang kaligrafer sendiri.

Coba lihat apa yang didapatkan Tama di malam penuh bintang hari itu.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Diucapkan dengan jelas dan tegas, namun setelahnya kepala sang pemuda hitam pun terkulai. Tama hampir-hampir jantungan, bersamaan dengan kunciran rambutnya yang melompat.

Masa bodo dengan lanjutannya, Tama kembali berlari sprint tak tentu arah. Tangis imajinernya pecah, beriring dengan teriakan penuh rasa ketidaktentuan.

Akan jadi seperti apa hari-harinya besok? Ah entahlah, Tama sudah tak paham lagi.

End.

A/N.

Holaa~

Helo eperybodi. Berawal dari lihat Handa yang mabuk di chapter sekian, dan lihat Hiro yang kalimatnya rada rada sedih, fic ini pun tercipta.

Sebenarnya masih bingung liat si cewe fujo bermegane. Awal-awal ngaku banget nista jadi fujo, makin lama makin lama, kayaknya udah pasrah aja jatuh ke lubang neraka. Esoknya, mukanya hitam hitam lagi waktu liat Hiro Handa berduaan, eh terus malah ngebuat kisah sendiri tentang Kirie yang jatuh cinta sama Bapaknya Handa, dan Kawafuji pun ikut-ikutan nongol. Gimana atuh si teteh mah, ga konsisten. Oh iya masih SMP, masih masa masa labil. /ditampar pake doujin.

Ah saya jadi spoiler manga. Maapkeun.

Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah baca~ tanpa kalian, saya hanya seonggok butiran debu.

Berminat review? Please?


End file.
